Sweater Weather
by Christen Vayne
Summary: Erin Marie Deschanel gets caught up in a dilemma when she gets lost out in the woods and finds herself at a cabin lodge resort snowed in. She has nowhere to go and ends up with a total stranger who seems like the lead singer of the Neighbourhood. Scared to death, wondering if he's gonna kill her or wants her. He is nothing but a danger to her, right. What does he want? Who knows?
1. Preface

**SWEATER WEATHER **

**THE NEIGHBOURHOOD FAN FICTION **

PREFACE

** What's the worst thing that could happen to you? Get struck by lightning, walk down a dark alley, or run into the guy you never thought you'd run to in a cabin. I'd never thought in a million years that I would get caught in a log cabin with this total stranger on winter vacation. **

** What the hell would this guy want me for? Oh wait, he wants me and only me. Is he holding me against my will? Does he wanna have sex with me for my money? **

** All these questions making me wonder, if I'm even safe. Would he even dare try to kill me? **

** I should have never gone to the mountains to snowboard and ski. I should have never even gone to the mountains in the first place for winter vacation. What's Christmas without snow?**

** Where I come from on the West Coast? The weather is nice and the beaches are a complete luxury. I should have never left Los Angeles. **

** I'm stuck with the guy who could possibly be a member of the Neighbourhood. If it's him, the lead singer, I'm gonna die. But what else is new? **

** It's definitely getting hot and I'm wearing a sweater. **


	2. Chapter One: Breathless

**SWEATER WEATHER **

**CHAPTER ONE **

**BREATHLESS **

** "What the hell am I doing here?" I said to myself, whispering under my breath as I walked up to the snowed in cabin. There was no signs of civilization anywhere. **_**Thanks, Mom. **_**Sarcasm, complete sarcasm to myself 'cause it was my harebrained mother's idea to send me up here in the Rocky Mountains far away from paradise. **_**Spending my vacation in the mountains, great, what a stupid idea, mom? **_

** As I walked up to the cabin, I thought I saw the dim glow of light coming through the curtained front window. The hairs from my neck started to stand up. **_**Who else was staying Christmas vacation here? I thought to myself, trying to catch my breath. What was I gonna do if someone else was there? Would I have to leave?**_** All these questions went through my head as the deadbolt started to undo itself. **

"**Uh... oh," I whispered to myself, though my breathing was in gasps. The cold mountain air had frozen the air in my lungs. Barely breathing, in need of the warmth of a fire and hot chocolate, the door opened finally. **

**A tattooed, attractive guy in his early twenties answered the door. **_**What the hell is a guy in his twenties doing in a cabin in the Rocky Mountains? **_**Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. My vacation had turned from absolute hell into a vacation so worth it. Every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. As I walked slowly toward the couch in front of the fire, he closed the door behind me and answered with a sweet smile. **

"**Hi, um...this looks awkward, I know...um...I'm Jesse by the way." He mumbled, looking at the hardwood floors.**

"**Uh...I'm Erin. Nice to meet you." I said, looking at his attractive face. He seemed so familiar but there was no way I was gonna talk to a stranger tonight especially after the shock of finding someone other than me staying at a winter resort. **

**On the couch, I sprawled out, my head touching a sofa cushion, eyes closed, enjoying the silence. It didn't cross my mind that Jesse was even there. **

**Hours later, a hand awakened me from a dreamless, deep sleep. **

"**Hey, hey...um...Erin...wake up, I made breakfast." A deep voice muttered, trying to wake me up from a wonderful sleep. **_**His voice reminded me of the lead singer of the Neighbourhood. That couldn't be possible. Jesse Palmer was on tour. He couldn't be on vacation, right?**_

**When my eyes opened, I saw Jesse's attractive face in front of me. He had a worried look on his face as if he'd seen death. **

"**Uh...Erin..it's like 11AM and you've been out." He responded, looking me up and down in shock. "You look like shit, girl. Seriously! Aren't you hungry?" **

**I nodded my head, mind gone blank from staring at his face. His face was absolutely adorable. There wasn't anything I could say. My stomach grumbled as he mentioned food to me.**_** What was I gonna say? **_

** Crawling off the couch, he raised his hand to lift me up for support. He lifted me off the couch and a warm smile lit up his face. Something was telling me he was interested me but I shook the idea out of my head. There was no way I was hooking up with a stranger. Walking to the dining room table, there were two china plates with a stack of pancakes and scrambled eggs on the side. A glass of orange juice at the side of the plate, a bottle of syrup in the center of the table. Jesse sat down at his place on the end of the table, my plate was at the corner of the table next to Jesse. Too hungry to say anything, I sat down at my spot and started eating. **

** Jesse and I ate in silence, not even daring to try to say a word and interrupt the peace between us. The butterflies were in my stomach, my ability to speak practically impossible. **_**Ouh the tension in my blood was burning inside of me. Impossible to breathe, impossible to speak, and the tension so irresistible! **_

_**Damn it, Jesse, was driving me crazy without saying a single word. **_

** Jesse stood up and took both of our plates when we had finished breakfast, and went to the sink to wash our dishes. As he was busy working on dishes, I walked clumsily to the couch and sat down messing with my phone, texting my friends, Cody and Alex. While I was busy texting my friends, Jesse walked over and smiled at me. He comfortably sat next to me on the couch looking at the fire. **

"**So...girl, what we gonna do? I see you're too busy on your phone. Who you texting?" He said, easily trying to flirt with me. We had nothing to do. **_**What was that boy thinking right now? **_**Every inch of me was engulfed in flames. Oh boy, I wanted to kiss those flawless, cigarette reeking lips, not even caring if his breath smelled like cigarettes and peppermints. **

"**Uh...um...I'm texting my friends, Cody and Alex." I answered, shaking the fogginess in my head.**_** Thanks Jesse for causing this drunken daze! **_**"They are my best friends that I've known since high school." **

"**Okay. Um...Erin...could you maybe put that phone aside and let's try something?" **

"**Try what?" I mumbled, trying to prevent myself from squeaking like a little girl who was clearly not ready for a shot at a relationship unexpectedly. "Are you gonna kiss-?"**

**Those flawless lips that tasted so fine, the touch of his tongue against mine was pure ecstasy. Every nerve in my body was a live wire. I didn't care if we were making out. **

"**Let it go, let it go, girl..." the words screamed in my head, getting lost in the moment. **

**I was French kissing the most attractive guy in the world. Jesse's hand was ice cold against my neck as our mouths pressed against each other. His other hand pulled me down on to the sofa pillow, tracing his hand down to my stomach. When his free hand went underneath my shirt and touched my skin, a moan escaped from my lips. The touch of his hand against my bare skin was freezing. **_**Was he really gonna have sex with me? **_

**Unexpectedly, his mouth parted from mine, his breathing in gasps from our make out session. **

"**Damn, girl, I can't breathe. You're such a damn good kisser." He stated, standing over me, a sly grin on his face. "Are you single?" **

"**Uh...yes, Jesse, I am. Are you?" Trying to prevent myself from laughing, of course, I was single.**_** I wouldn't be kissing you, if I was. **_

"**Yes, Erin, and damn baby...I." **

**Jesse paced back and forth, in front of the sofa. The fire lighting up his body from head to toe. **_**Damn, he was a Sex God! **_

_**What was I thinking about making out with him? **_**A few more paces back and forth, oh I was getting worried. **_**What was wrong with him? Was something wrong? Why was I worried about this total stranger that I just made out with? **_

**Jesse's hands were on his hips, his mouth was chewing his bottom lip. A puzzled expression, features tense, oh so clear that he was frustrated with himself. **_**Would the Sex God of my dreams really take me to his bedroom and have sex with me?**_

_**Fighting to figure out whether or not he's actually the real lead singer of the Neighbourhood, he has to be, right?**_

_**Fuck me or not fuck me, don't leave me here on the couch waiting for an answer. **_

**Alone with my racing thoughts and Jesse doing a dance in front of me, fighting with himself. **_**What the hell did I get myself into? **_

**A few more paces. The boy I just made out with left the room without a single word said to me. A slamming of the door and that's it. **

_**What the fuck? What did I do? Oh boy, I'm pissed. **_

**On the couch, clothes in disarray, the dim light of a fire in the room, a a perfect stranger just made out with me, leaving me breathless and alone. **

**Only the slamming of a bedroom door echoing in my ears. **

_**Do I really deserve this? Was that make out worth it? **_


	3. Chapter Two: Captivated

**SWEATER WEATHER **

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CAPTIVATED **

_**What was I thinking? He ran off after our make out session. Who in the fuck does that? **_

_**Of course, only a complete Sex God, right? **_

**Being pissed but not willing to bother the shit out of Jesse, I sprawled out on the couch and closed my eyes. Unconsciousness settled in and I passed out, forgetting everything. The only thing on my mind: the bedroom door echo. It vibrated in my ears repeatedly. **_**Why would Jesse leave me aching for more?**_

**Hours later, an arm startled me awake from a deep sleep once more. I forgot that I had passed out in the middle of the afternoon. **_**How stupid of me?**_

"**Hey...um..Erin, dear girl, wake up, wake up!" A gentle voice said, trying not to yell at me. It sounded like Jesse's voice. I knew it already. My eyes fluttered open and there was Jesse's attractive face standing above mine. "I thought you'd never wake up, Erin. It's so good to see you." **

_**What the fuck? Did he just say that? Ouh, I was still pissed with him.**_

"**So...I'm guessing you are still pissed at me." He muttered, a sour gaze on his face, his eyes no longer meeting mine. Those piercing eyes that I loved to look at were now staring at the hardwood floors again. **

"**I'm sorry, Erin. I just..I don't know if this is supposed to be. What if I hurt you?" He mumbled to the floor, eyes never meeting mine. Something in the way his features were tense, feet skidding across the wood floors was adorable. **_**That's the guy I was looking for. **_

"**Oh...Jesse, please..." I mumbled under my breath, staring at Jesse whose eyes were gazing at the ground, lips muttering a thousand curses.**

_**Why did things have to go all wrong because of a kiss? **_**Leaving him to be pissed, my stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten since this morning with Jesse.**

**As soon as I got off the couch, Jesse's eyes lifted from the hardwood floors and stared at me, an innocent smile upon his flawless lips. **

"**Oh...sorry, Erin. Sorry to keep you from eating. I...I had to.."**

"**You don't have to explain, Jesse. I understand." I added, cutting him off from his apology.**

"**What? Why?" Jesse asked, a confused expression upon his facial features that looked more and more attractive each time my eyes met his face. **

"**Ugh...Jesse, quit the twenty questions. And explain to me why you acted like a jerk." I cried, growing as impatient as my grumbling stomach. **

"**Umm...I don't know...I guess I was scared.." Jesse responded, a stupid, dumbfounded expression across his face. **

"**What are you scared of?" I asked, arms crossed, no longer happy with Jesse. His twenty questions had tested me enough.**

"**I...I'm scared of hurting you. Isn't that enough to please you? I don't wanna hurt you." He muttered, eyes staring at the floor again. "If you knew me, you'd understand I don't deserve you. My history..." **

"**What the fuck, Jesse? Then why did we make out? I just..." I screamed, pissed at that kiss wasn't something at all. **

"**Erin, shut up, please. You don't wanna yell at me." Jesse added, cutting me off. Walking over to me, shaking my head, trying to contain the anger inside of me, **_**oh how I wanted to punch the hell out of him?**_** The tears started to fall down my face, not a care in the world that Jesse was so close to me.**

"**Shhh..Erin, please don't cry. Please. I'm so sorry for upsetting you. So sorry..." He mumbled, only inches from my lips, wiping the tears from my face. "Don't mess up that gorgeous face that I love so much." **

"**Oh...Jesse, why you gotta make me like this? A mess, I'm a mess because of you. Do I even deserve you? You're only a stranger to me." I stated, trying to get my bearings and forget that he made me cry. **

"**Oh, girl...you're such a mess. I love it. Absolutely love it." Jesse cried, a sly grin upon his lips. "Oh...I wanna be more than just a stranger to you, Erin."**

**His eyes were penetrating as they gazed into mine. A flame was burning in his eyes. The blood inside of me was boiling. Every nerve in my body was a live wire. **_**Oh he was torturing me! **_

**I was frozen, my knees were weak, as his body pressed against mine.**

"**Girl...you made a mistake when you let me make out with you." He whispered in my ear, pinning me to the wall with his body, arms wound around my waists. **

"**Mmm...Erin...you taste...amazing." His tongue went up and down my neck, every inch of me was screaming inside. **_**What was he doing to me? I couldn't believe it. Jesse was driving me crazy! **_

"**Jesse, what..are you doing to me? I..." I muttered, but a finger went to my lips before I could say anymore. **

"**Shhh...Erin...please don't speak." **

**A hand went from waists to my hand and Jesse guided me to the bedroom, his other hand by his side. Every inch of me wanted to runaway and hide in the bathroom shower. My insides were screaming. **_**What was he gonna do to me? **_

**In the bedroom, everything was pitch black, only the dim light of candles were radiating the room. **

**Trying to breathe, all I could hear was the bedroom door close behind me. Jesse's hands wound around my waists, his body pressed against my back. **

"**I might seem like an ass but baby, I don't care. You're gonna be mine." He whispered, rubbing his hands down my thighs. His touch engulfed me in flames. **

**Uh the room was heating up and I remembered a verse to a song called Sweater Weather by the Neighbourhood. **

**Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater **

_**Did Jesse know what I was thinking about? **_

"**Oh Erin...tell me what you want. We can take this slow or take it whatever way you want. I'm gonna make you mine either way you wanna have it." His lips met my ear, sounding like he wanted sex with me.**

"**So...Jesse, what is it you want?" I whispered, trying to undo his grip from my waists.**

"**Why would you ask, girl? You know what I want?" He whispered, his lips touching my ear. "I wanna fuck you, Erin, so bad." **

"**Uh..." I mumbled, unable to say a single word. **

**The wind was knocked out of me. Jesse had just confessed that he wanted me. **_**What the hell do I do now? **_

"**Are you captivated by me, Erin? I love it when you can't say a single word. You're gonna make it easy for me, aren't ya?" He teased, a whisper from his lips. Jesse guided me to the bed, he pushed me on to the bed and undid his pants belt and his pants hit the floor. Crawling into bed, he was now on top of me. He grabbed both my arms and tied me with his belt to the headboard of the bed. **_**Oh shit!**_


	4. Chapter Three: I Want It All

**CHAPTER 3 **

**I WANT IT ALL**

_** Was I in a dream? I don't remember what happened last night but I know that I wanted it all. I wanted everything that Jesse was gonna give me. The way he tied me to the headboard made me think that he wasn't gonna let me go. **_

_**The things I remember: I remember the way he kissed me, the way his skin tasted, he smelled like vanilla and peppermints, his breath reeked of cigarettes but I didn't care. I could still hear him saying my name, my hands running through his hair as he held me, and his body grinding against mine was pure ecstasy. **_

_** If I could I'd relive that moment over and over again. He was very good at sex. No question about that.**_

**As I was busy reliving last night, a soft voice stirred me awake from my last night's dream. **

"**Erin...my girl, wake up. It's 1PM in the afternoon. I know you are awake." Jesse said, a soft whisper in my ear. **

**My eyes fluttered open to find Jesse staring at me. A sweet smile lighting up his attractive face. All of that perfection was solely mine, every inch of him was staring at me. His naked body was perfect. The thoughts and questions from last night were no longer on my mind. **

"**Earth to Erin, are you okay?" He asked, trying to shake me out of my trance. I was too busy gazing at his body to figure out what I wanted next. Jesse's face showed only worry now, the smile that once appeared on his face was gone. A sound came from my stomach. My stomach started to grumble.**

"**Whoops! Sorry, Jesse. I was daydreaming of you." I said shyly, a blush heating up my cheeks. "Yeah, I'm hungry. I know you are too." **

**His hand ran down the side of cheek. "You look so beautiful when you blush." Jesse cried, a cheesy grin upon his face. "I would love to see it more often." **

**His lips met mine in a sweet and tender kiss. As he let go, Jesse crawled on top of me, gazing me up and down. **

"**Your body is very beautiful, Erin." He added, staring into my eyes. His gaze was penetrating into my soul. **_**Is he trying to read my mind?**_** Passion in his eyes, a sly grin on his face, enjoying the sight of me exposed to him. **

"**How about we shower and go have lunch before I do something stupid, Erin?" Jesse laughed, shaking his head, the smell of his hair meeting my nose, making me wanna inhale the scent of him again. **

"**Being alone with you in this room is enough to drive me crazy." **

"**Jesse Palmer, damn, he's a sex god." I whispered to myself, as Jesse crawled out of bed, walking to the bathroom. The sound of the bathroom door closing made me sigh. **_**How was I gonna tell my stepmother about Jesse Palmer? Something in me told me that he couldn't be the lead singer of the Neighbourhood. I was definitely gonna have to do some digging up on this boy's history. Oh boy, I was in for some shit, if he was really the Neighbourhood Sex God. Hot damn, he was good at sex. **_

**Every inch of me was covered in Jesse's scent. He smelled so good. Something in my heart told me I was love drunk. **_**Was I really falling in love with Jesse? That's just stupid for me to hook up with a guy I barely knew. Getting lost in my thoughts isn't good.**_

**Tired of daydreaming and thinking about shit that wasn't real, I stumbled out of bed, threw a bathrobe on because the room was ice cold, and walked out of the bedroom. A glass of red wine was calling my name. **_**A room smelling like sex, definitely not the best place to think. **_

**Stumbling out of the bedroom, the cloudiness of my head disappeared. **_**Thank God! Freeing myself with a glass of red wine was completely refreshing. If I had stayed in that room and waited for Jesse to get out of the shower, what would have happened? I would have never left the bed. **_

**While busy enjoying the silence and relaxing in a dining room chair, a voice shook me again.**

"**So...let me take a picture. You look hot!" Jesse exclaimed, a sly grin on his face. He was taking the sight in of me in a bathrobe, sipping a glass of red wine, and only a chandelier lighting up my face. "Can I take a picture? You look absolutely beautiful." **

**As my eyes locked with Jesse's, his smile sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach. My eyes went up and down his body. A bath towel was wound around his lower body. His hair was tousled, dripping wet, and the perfume coming off his body smelled like cologne. **_**Ugh I couldn't help but gaze at his body!**_

_**My mom would surely kill me if she found out I was falling for a sex god. **_

"**Earth to Erin. Are you alright?" Jesse asked, trying to prevent himself from laughing because it was clear he knew what was wrong with me. "Damn Erin, I got you already daydreaming of me." **

"**Huh...what?" I added, awakening from a daydream of seeing Jesse naked again. **_** My mom is gonna kill me! The thought screamed in my head. I was surely dead. **_

"**So...umm...Erin, how does that wine taste?" He asked, changing the subject while I was busy collecting myself again.**

"**Fantastic, would you like a sip?" I responded, enjoying the simple conversation again. **

"**Definitely!" Jesse added, responding with so much excitement. **_**Was he really excited about me asking him to have drink? **_

"**Ok...ay! Somebody is too excited right now." I said, on the edge of laughing my ass off. **_**I never knew a guy who could be so excited from drinking. My father used to be an alcoholic but he never got excited. The only thing he did was beat the shit out of my mother and then dumb her ass in a riverbank when she was finally dead. **_

"**Erin...since you are obviously yourself again, can I ask you a question?" He stated, in the middle of sipping the rest of my glass of red wine. **

"**Uh...sure." I muttered, trying to shake the bad memories of my mother's death out of my head. **

"**Will you be my girl?" Jesse asked, eyes directly locked with mine. No hint of irony, humor, or sarcasm in his voice. **_**Was he really asking me to be his girlfriend? Fuck No! I didn't know what to say. I mean we had had awesome sex but did he really want me? I was just a nobody. **_

"**Er...Jesse, yes. We can give it a shot." I muttered, trying to prevent myself from passing out from shock. The minute I said yes, all I remember was everything caving underneath me, turning black as night. **_**I wanted it all. I wanted Jesse. But what was I getting myself into? **_


End file.
